


Kiss Me Good Night

by MitsukiChi



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alec missing magnus, kissing at the end, max having a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiChi/pseuds/MitsukiChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alec can't sleep without Magnus's arms wrap around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> If it interest any of you a made a little sketch for this oneshot  
> here: http://mitsukichithings.tumblr.com/post/144880665850/heres-just-a-little-sketch-to-go-with-a-little
> 
> Also i'm not use to write in english sooooooo.... (mistakemistakemistakemistakemistakemistakemistakemistake)

Usually, when Alec comes home at night, Magnus would always be in their bed waiting for him. But tonight it’s different, Magnus had to go see a client so Alec had to take care of Max and wait until his boyfriend would come back.

 

When he put Max in bed, almost glad to know that he could take all the space in his bed tonight. It did make him a little bit exited. When he got in the bedroom he undress to his boxer and threw himself on the large bed. He felt happy of having the bed for himself for a big… 5 seconds. Alec didn’t know where to place himself in the bed. Normally he and Magnus don’t have specifics places… well Magnus doesn’t. Alec’s specific place was in Magnus’ arms…

 

Alec tried every unimaginable position so he would feel comfortable in his half empty bed, but nothing felt as right as when his beloved warlock is there. Alec understood that maybe it wasn’t to position the problem, but more the lack of his boyfriend’s presence. He missed him. Alec buried his face in his pillow feeling stupid for missing his boyfriend only because he wasn’t there to hold Alec.

Alec almost felt pleased when he heard his son screaming for help because he was having a nightmare. He went in Max bedroom, he rubbed his back and talk to him until he would be tired again

 

“Are you alright now? Are you ready to sleep?”

 

“Yeah…” Max answered softly. “But can check the wardrobe again… there might be something….”

 

Alec smiled tenderly at his son and went to the wardrobe and opened it. As he expected it, it was empty.

 

“See? There’s nothing in there, Max. You can sleep in peace.” Alec said while rubbing his son’s back again. “I want you to sleep now. Ok?”

 

“Ok…”

 

“I love you my little blueberry.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Alec helped Max to lie in his bed and place the sheets to his shoulders. Before leaving, he kissed Max forehead and closed the lights. Once Max’ bedroom door was closed, Alec sighed. He too should go to sleep, but he can’t bring himself to do so, it was already so hard fifteen minutes ago… He couldn’t relax, since Magnus was not there.

 

At first, Alec considered staying and sleeping with his son, at least he wouldn’t be all alone. But he didn’t want to wake him up again or worried him. So he decided to go back to his own cold and empty bedroom. When he got in, he noticed one of Magnus’ shirts lying on the floor. Alec didn’t even think about it one second, he just took it and put it on. Alec brought the collar to his nose and sniffed the shirt. It smelled like Magnus. Alec smiled and somehow he just felt a little bit less tense.

 

Alec dropped himself on the bed and rolled on the side where Magnus usually sleeps. He took his boyfriend’ pillow and hugged it. He let out a little laugh when he realized it was full of glitter. He felt somehow better than earlier, but still it wasn’t perfect. Magnus is Magnus, his body presence changes everything, and wearing his shirt and hugging his sparkling pillow won’t replace the sensation of his strong arms wrap around Alec’s body and their body heat mixed stogether.

 

_By the angel… this is so not me… Just calm down already, it’s not like he’ll never come back._

Alec put a bunch of pillows and sheets behind him so he could just leaned on them, trying (but failing miserably) to recreate someone else’ body. The fact is that Alec was not afraid of being alone or anything, it was more like he was just realizing that it has been a really long time since he had to sleep alone. He was so use to the habits that he and Magnus forged for themselves together, that it was hard to go back to the old time… The time he and Magnus we’re still at the beginning of their relationship. But now it’s different, Alec’s not scare of showing his affection to his ~~(quite)~~ magical lover anymore. When Alec gets back of his usual Shadowhunter duty, he would always go kiss his sleeping son’ forehead before going back to Magnus to kiss and hug him tenderly, after that he would take a shower (usually alone) and finally he would lie down beside Magnus, who would spooning him. But what Alec actually need is Magnus’s way of saying ‘good night’ to Alec.

 

When Magnus first start doing that, Alec was not really considering what his boyfriend was saying, simply because he felt like it was just obvious. So since he felt like it was natural, Alec never realized how strongly attached he was to it. So Magnus not being there to say it was like…

 

_Emptiness…_

When Alec changed position for the hundredth time, he heard the extremely familiar sound of the front door of the loft being open. In less than a second Alec jumped out of the bed and rushed himself out side of the room. Once out, Magnus jumped in surprise at the sudden sigh of his boyfriend being awake at this hour. Alec was looking at his warlock, smiling.

 

“Alexander? What are you doing here? It’s really late darl-….”

 

Alec didn’t let Magnus finished what he was about to say, he just leaped in his arms, warping his legs around Magnus’s waist and he kissed him. Magnus needed a few seconds to adjust his balance, but he regained it fast enough. Soon he also kissed Alec deeply, grabbing his legs.

Alec broke the kiss and looked right into Magnus’s eyes, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling at the beautiful sigh of these magnificent golden-green cat eyes. Then he slightly kissed him on the nose.

 

“I missed you” Alec said quietly.

 

“Ooh… My poor Alexander, if I knew you would have been this lonely, I would have stayed! Did you really miss me that much?” Magnus asked with an almost sad-looking face.

 

“… I just can’t bring myself to sleep without you at my side” Alec said, now just whispering in his boyfriend’ ears

 

Magnus smiled. He tighten his grip on Alec’s legs and he leaded the both of them in their bed. They lie down, Magnus spooning Alec like they usually do and Magnus said the word Alec was craving to hear.

 

“I swear to the world that I’ll never leave you and that whatever might happen, I’ll always be there for you. I love you so much _Alexander_.”  

 

These words are for Alec a blessing. He knows that when he hears these, it meant he could peacefully go to sleep and that Magnus was there to take care of him.

 

Alec smiled. “I love you too, Magnus.”

 

Alec normally does not answer to Magnus word, but tonight it was a little bit special. So he replied.

 

Alec guessed that Magnus was pleased with his answer since he was now hugging him tighter. This is how Alec can finally sleeps. In his boyfriend loving embrace.

 

_I love you too Magnus, even more then what I can tell you…_


End file.
